


The Kitten that Changed My Life - Mao Mao AU

by NoOneOfYourConcern6



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Babey Mao, Blue's an adoptive father, Fuck Kevin, Gen, I hate Kevin, I hate shin mao, I'm really just doing this for practice on writing, Mao Mao AU, Mao Mao is trans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shin Mao actually never comes back, Sorry for the horrible upload schedule, Trans rights or Perish, Why am I writing this in my physics class?, Writing this at school, gender nuetral terms for mao mao, got the idea from tumblr, trans enby character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneOfYourConcern6/pseuds/NoOneOfYourConcern6
Summary: This is really just an AU that I decided to write for because I need to practice my creative writing skills.This is also my first fan-fiction, I hope you enjoy it!Mao Mao says, "Trans rights or perish."
Relationships: Ol' Blue & Mao Mao
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. The Kitten on the Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558775) by Tumblr person. 



> This is an AU I saw on tumblr from these two:  
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/187379775433/mao-mao-fanfiction-prompts-ol-blue-adopts-mao
> 
> This story is also told from Blue's perspective and occasionally Mao's perspective. It will be put in the chapter name. :)

It's not every day you see a child on the side of the road. But it definitely was my first.

I was driving back to Pure Heart Valley from the next town over, coming back from a conference. Therapists gathered from a group of cities and towns to talk about better therapy tactics. I was listening to some music as I was driving down the highway and my eyes glanced at a black and red speck in the distance. I was slightly confused, but shrugged it off. It was probably some discarded objects, or some weird hallucination my mind was playing on me. The rain does that to me sometimes. I thought nothing of it until, after a few minutes, I got closer. I glanced at the black and red object again and... it was a child?

The child was crying. They were a black cat, green eyes. I maneuvered my car to the side of the road and got out. I ran to the cat and picked them up. They looked up and me and smiled, then asked me, "Are you my daddy?" I shook my head. "No, I'm not. But since we're about 20 miles to the next town, and it's raining, I'm going to take care of you for a while to find your dad, ok?"

I didn’t wait for a response. Many thoughts were going through my head. _Why, oh why, would anyone leave their child on the side of the road? If you didn’t want a child that badly, was it really that much of an inconvenience to just take them to the nearest orphanage?_

I got to my car and opened the door. I placed the cat on the passenger’s seat and buckled them in. I closed the door, got to my side, and started the ignition. I placed my hand over the cat, just to make sure they didn’t fall out. I swerved my car back onto the road and started my journey back to the Valley. After a few minutes, I looked at the child.

“Hey, um… Are you hungry, or thirsty?” The cat nodded. I opened the glove compartment, still making sure to keep my eyes on the road and grabbed an applesauce cup, which I kept for emergencies. I opened it and handed it to the child, also closing the glove compartment. The cat smiled and slurped it up, as if they were a vacuum cleaner.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again. “So, what’s your name?” The cat, with applesauce specks all of their face, looked at me. “My nameses is Mao Mao Mao!” I smiled slightly and chuckled. “That’s a nice name, Mao Mao. My name is Blue. How old are you?”

Mao Mao put their finger in the applesauce cup, and started swirling around what was left. They then lifted their golden-chunk stained hand and smiled. “5!” I smiled to Mao, but thoughts started swirling around in my head again. _FIVE? Someone left a five year old on the side of the road? Why would anyone do that?_

I was too busy ranting to myself that I didn’t notice Mao Mao was trying to get my attention until they yelled. “BLUE!” I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mao, who looked like they were about to cry. I smiled awkwardly. “W-what is it?” 

Mao Mao looked at me, tears streaming from their eyes. “Y-you w-wouldn’t talk to m-me…” Mao Mao said. My stomach knotted in guilt. Making sure to keep my eyes on the road, I patted their head. “I’m sorry, Mao Mao. I was just thinking to myself. Don’t worry,” I wiped the tears from their eyes, then looked back at the road.

As I looked into the distance, I saw a pink heart shaped crystal, and I sighed. _Just a few more minutes and I’ll finally be home, reading a book and drinking tea, and maybe even…_ My train of thought trailed off as my eyes slowly turned back to look at Mao Mao. They were messing around with the soiled, damp red blanket. They looked so innocent. I couldn’t abandon this child like their parents had. I sighed again. My life wouldn’t be the same if I kept this child, but who else would take them in?


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little longer than the last one. So, I hope you enjoy it!

We had finally arrived in the valley. As we crossed the barrier, I sighed in relief. We were safe from the various monsters that might come to attack our town. I looked over at Mao, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I maneuvered my car towards my house and put it in park. I gently picked up Mao Mao, making sure not to wake them up, and hopped out of my car. 

I opened the door to my house and walked in. I flipped the light switch on, to reveal a yellow living room. There were a few paintings on the wall, a blue couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table and television in front of it. There was a hallway behind the couch that led to the rest of the house, bedroom, bathroom, and my office.

I closed the door behind me, and set Mao Mao on the couch. I grabbed a book from my bookshelf, and a pack of cheese sticks, then sat on the couch next to Mao. I opened the book and was about to start reading, when Mao Mao woke up. They blinked a couple times to adjust to the light, and looked up at me. The cat crawled on my lap, which I thought was nice. They then grabbed the cheese sticks and started eating them. 

I groaned quietly in annoyance, but didn’t choose to say anything. I started reading, occasionally flicking off specks of cheese crumbs off me. I had been reading for a few minutes, when Mao Mao looked up at me again. “Blue?” I looked down at them and asked, “Yes, Mao Mao? What is it?” Mao Mao stumbled on their words as they said their next line. “I need to go potty.”

I closed my book and set it on the coffee table. Mao jumped off me onto the floor and watched me as I stood up. I grabbed their hand and led them to the bathroom. It wasn’t very big, maybe 40 square feet, with a tub in the corner of the room. Mao Mao let go of my hand and took off their pants. I walked out and closed the door, wanting to respect their privacy. I heard a trickle of liquid and a flush. Mao Mao opened the door and looked up at me. “Um, I can’t weach the sink.” I picked them up and turned on the water. They put their hands in, put soap on, and rinsed them. I turned the faucet off and walked back to the couch. I put Mao Mao on the couch and grabbed my book. 

I opened the book, and glanced at Mao Mao. They looked incredibly bored, so I grabbed the T.V. remote and turned it on. I changed the channel so Mao could watch some Kendo Ken. They smiled and started watching. I smiled also, and opened the book and started reading again.

A few hours had passed since I started reading. Mao Mao was passed out on the couch, mouth open and drooling. I put my book down, walked over to the light switch and turned it off. I walked to my closet, grabbed a blanket and placed it over Mao Mao. I looked at the clock.  _ 8;30. It’s been about 4 hours since I got home. Tomorrow I should go speak to King Snugglemagne about Mao. Maybe send out a multi-kingdom notice to find this _ _ child’s parents.  _

I took a last look at Mao. They looked so peaceful when they slept. I sighed and walked to my room. 

The walls were baby blue, with a laptop on my desktop in the far corner. The bed, which was a darker shade of blue, was next to the window. I walked to the window, and stared out. I looked at the Ruby Pure Heart, which somehow protected our whole valley from the various monsters outside. I wondered what the valley would be without the crystal. Would we have more defenses? Or would our city just be a pile of rubble, a sign that life was once here, but never was again. 

I shuddered at the thought. It was way too frightening. I covered myself in my blankets, and fell asleep.

I was awoken by an odd humming noise. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked around my room.  _ Where is this noise coming from? I don’t think it’s my refrigerator. I think.  _ I started to get up, but a slight groan came from next to me. I looked down to see a black ball of fur. 

My thoughts were going off the rails as I started to recover the memories of yesterday. “Mao Mao?” I asked groggily. The furball blinked as I looked up at me. They smiled slightly and stretched their limbs. I sighed and smiled back. “You scared me. I thought you were Pinky covered in black paint. Mao’s expression became confused, but I didn’t feel like explaining it to them.

I got off the bed and started towards the kitchen. “Mao! Come to the kitchen when you’re ready! I’m going to be making waffles!” I yelled. I opened the overhead cabinet and took out a box of instant waffle mix. I grabbed the griddle and poured a cup of water, placed them both in a bowl, and started mixing. I heard the faint sound of paws hitting the floor, and I looked around and watched as Mao Mao walked around with toilet paper stuck to his left hind paw. I sighed and kept mixing.

I poured the batter into the griddle, closed it, and walked to the living room to wait for it to cook. I saw Mao Mao laying on the couch. I sighed again.  _ Why am I doing this? I wouldn’t be a good father. I don’t even know the first thing about raising a child! _

I waved the thoughts out of my head. I couldn’t get lost right now, I’d rather not burn the waffles. I walked back to the kitchen and opened the griddle. I put the waffles onto a plate and took them to the living room and set them on the coffee table. I tapped Mao Mao’s shoulder to wake them up, and they opened their eyes reluctantly. They looked at me as if they were slightly annoyed, but saw the waffles and their eyes lit up. I watched as they destroyed the waffles, and they smiled at me as they finished the last of them. I had managed to snag one myself. 

“Well, Mao, I have to do some talking with our king, would you like to come with?” I asked. Mao’s face seemed to light up even brighter as they nodded. I smiled and grabbed their hand. I grabbed my house keys and we both walked out of the house to start our journey to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter while having to deal with this goose on my screen.  
> https://samperson.itch.io/desktop-goose
> 
> Here's the link to the goose if you somehow haven't already heard of it.


	3. Crazy, Noisy, Pure Heart Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Casey big fuckin jojo dum dum hahahahahahahabhdn ajdsmo wjqdpos fjas
> 
> also wHAt THE HECK ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON?  
> yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes Mao Mao around the town, loses Mao, and freaks out.
> 
> This is also an extremely short chapter by the way. I started losing motivation halfway through, sorry.

I walked out of the house holding Mao’s hand. I watched as a mayonnaise-covered Pinky chased Mail Mole, demanding for his mail. I made a mental note to avoid the pink rhinoceros as I showed Mao Mao around before going to the castle. 

I led Mao in the opposite direction Pinky went. I really didn’t feel like dealing with that… pink…  _ thing.  _ I don’t understand why the King hasn’t just thrown him in the dungeon yet, though I have heard rumours that the King doesn’t have a dungeon. 

When we got to Farmer Bun’s shop, I bought Mao Mao a slice of cobbler. They thanked me and gave me a hug, before proceeding to absolutely destroy the cobbler. We passed a crowd outside of Muffin’s place. I looked at a sign which said, “50% off all birthday items!” I shrugged and kept walking until I heard the shout of a child.

It wasn’t the yell of someone like Kevin, or Chubbum. It was someone unfamiliar… Someone like… “MAO MAO!” I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn’t care. I pushed through the crowd, repeatedly yelling out Mao Mao’s name. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned around to see that it was Marion, with a worried expression. “Blue? What’s wrong? Who’s Mao Mao?” They asked. 

I started hyperventilating. I felt like I was gonna cry. I had lost Mao. I felt like a failure. I lost a literal child.

Marion shook me. “Blue! Snap out of it.” I looked up at Marion, who wiped away my tears. “Now,” Marion said. “Who is Mao Mao?” I told them everything, how I found Mao, what they looked like, and how I was bringing them to speak with the king. Marion stood up and put me back on my hind legs. “Ok, well, let’s find this kid, okay? And we  _ will  _ find them.” I nodded and walked away from the crowd, who’s attention went back to the sale. 

Marion and I spent maybe 15 minutes yelling for Mao Mao and looking around for them. I had almost given up when I saw Pinky and Mao spreading mayonnaise on each other. I ran towards Mao Mao and hugged them. “Oh, sweet Mother Pure Heart, you scared me.” I glared at Pinky, who was trying to awkwardly shuffle away into an alley.

Mao Mao looked at me and said, “I’m sowwy, Bwue.” I smiled at them and rubbed their head. “It’s fine. Just… Please don’t run off next time.” I turned to look at Marion, who was smiling at the exchange. “Thank you, Marion.” They chuckled and replied, “It’s fine, Blue. If you ever need help, I’m here for you.” They walked off, most likely back to the sale. I rubbed the tiny pieces of mayonnaise in Mao’s fur picked, then picked them up and put them on my shoulders, and we walked to the castle. I glared at Pinky as I saw him pass, and walked up the stairs to the castle. 

I opened the castle door and looked upon the throne of King Snugglemagne the 25th. “Your majesty, I have come to ask you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: MAO MAO WHAT THE HECK
> 
> Mao: Pinky had food
> 
> Blue: WHAT?
> 
> Mao: Pinky had food. 
> 
> Blue: I LITERALLY FED YOU THOUGH!


	4. The Meeting with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets with the king.

“Your majesty, I have come to ask you something.” 

King Snugglemagne jumped and dropped one of his action figures. There was a loud  _ THUNK  _ as it hit the floor. He grabbed it and threw them out into the hall. He then glared at me while blushing with embarrassment. “W-what do you want?!” 

I set Mao Mao on the ground. “Your highness, I found this child on the side of the road, and I would like to ask if you could start up a search for their parents?”

“YES YES YES JUST GET OUT LEAVE ME ALONE TO MY GAY ACTION FIGURES! Or, I MEAN MY READING!”

Mao and I were pushed out of the castle by Guards 1 and 2.

“Well, that was… fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the extremely late upload. This is a small chapter, so I wrote the next chapter too, which should be posted within the next hour or so. I was busy with my other story, which I suggest you should check out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Casey (NoOneOfYourConcern)


	5. Mao Goes to Skewl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao goes to skewl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late upload. I was busy with other things, such as the other story I'm working on.
> 
> But, there is one more chapter left, with a bonus chapter!   
> The bonus chapter will be a Badgermao sleepover thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was Mao Mao’s first day of skewl. While everyone was searching for their dad, Blue decided to enroll the child in skewl for the time being. 

Blue had driven Mao to the school house and dropped them off in the classroom. “Well, Mao Mao, I’ll see you later today, okay?” He patted the top of Mao Mao’s head, and walked back out the door. 

Mao Mao turned around and looked at the rest of the room. There were colourful posters on every wall. There were sweetiepies sitting on the floor talking. They weren’t able to get a good look at them, as the teacher started talking.

“Now, class, settle down, settle down.” The teacher stood in front of the class looking at the children. “Now, we have a new student.” He turned to Mao Mao and motioned for them to come over here. Mao waddled and stood next to the teacher. “This is Mao Mao. They will most likely only be here in Pure Heart for a while, so I would like you guys to make friends with them, and give them some good memories.” 

Mao Mao looked at the kids before him, there was a frog, a porcupine, a gopher, and a few more who stood out to them. But one stood out to them the most. 

He was a white and brown badger, with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He also had a robotic arm instead of a usual right arm, with a sash covering his body. Mao Mao blushed lightly.

“Okay, Mao Mao,” the teacher said. “Please, go sit down as we start the class.” Mao Mao immediately sat next to the badger, and looked up at him. Mao ignored the teacher the whole class, as they were too busy staring at the badger. They didn’t even notice that snack time had started until the teacher clapped really loudly. “MAO MAO!” 

Mao’s hair stood up. They stood up, and the teacher handed them a plate with a cookie and a juice box. “Here. Now, everyone, when you are done, go outside and play!” 

Mao watched as the badger walked outside as they scarfed down the cookie and slurped the juice box. They ran outside, and watched as the badger played in the sand. 

They wanted to talk to the badger, be friends, have a sleepover, but Mao Mao didn’t know how to introduce themselves. They sat in the corner watching him. The badger noticed Mao Mao staring and walked over to them. 

“Hey, dude. Your name’s Mao Mao, right? Mines Badgerclops!” He smiled and stuck out his hand to Mao. Mao grabbed it lightly, and shook it. Badgerclops giggled, “No, silly, I’m trying to help you up! Do you wanna come play in the sand with me?” 

Mao nodded slightly and stood up. Badgerclops walked hand-in-hand with Mao Mao and they both sat in the sand. Mao was blushing profusely. Badgerclops handed them a bucket and asked, giggling, “Would you help me build this castle, my queen?” Mao Mao nodded and took the bucket, and started filling it with sand. Badgerclops ran off and filled another bucket with water. 

As he came back, he tripped and spilled the water all over Mao Mao. The playground went silent, but then erupted in laughter. Mao Mao ran back inside and hid under an empty tub.

They started crying from embarrassment, and could still hear the laughter from outside. They heard Badgerclops’s voice as he walked into the room. “Mao Mao? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! Swear!”

Mao Mao didn’t come out of the bin. They weren’t mad or anything at Badgerclops. Just at the other children. 

Badgerclops heard Mao crying from under the bin, and picked up. He threw the bin behind him and hugged Mao Mao. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get you wet!” Mao Mao hugged back, saying, “I-it’s fine.” 

Badgerclops grabbed Mao’s hand. “Do you wanna come outside with me? Or do you wanna stay inside?” 

“Stay inside. Please.” Badgerclops nodded and continued hugging Mao for several minutes until the voice of the teacher yelling, “CHOCOLATE MILK!” with the response of a dozen kids screaming, “CHOCCY MILK! CHOCCY MILK! CHOCCY MILK!” 

Badgerclops let go. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go get us some choccy milk!” And ran off, but came back a moment later with two containers of milk. 

They shared the milk, and the rest of the day went by quickly. Blue came to pick up Mao Mao, and Badgerclops promised they would have a sleepover one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I am horrible at keeping a consistent schedule, but I still put out either way.  
> If you would like to see more of my writing, I have another work in the making! You'll see it on my profile.
> 
> Or, f you want to check out some other random stuff I do, I have an art account of Instagram!  
> It's @nooneofyourconcernart.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
